Scott Ames arrives in town
A newcomer to Boston, Scott Ames, tells his story from where he came from, and how he is recouperating from the loss of his wife, Valerie, and his reconnection with his best friend, Michael Harper. I have never thought a lot of what my life would be like now, but then again, I never thought I would have to contend with becoming a widower when I was in my mid-50's. But that all changed the day I lost my beautiful wife, Valerie, to uterine cancer. She was only about 49 when she died, but to me, she will always be my true love. Valerie and I grew up in Marshall City, Connecticut. As my old friend, Diana Allerton, would always state, "You two will have a romance that will span the decades." She was right on that one. Our romance spanned almost 30 years and with a daughter, Sharlyn. She is a perfect mix of Ames and Atkinson bloodlines. She is as graceful as her mother was, and as tough as her old man. She is the best part of both Val and I. When she was a little girl, her mother called her the Iron Lilac. Sharlyn is one of the nicest people you'd want to meet, but she can be tough and not suffer fools gladly. She came to her mom's funeral, and she knew what had to be done. Although Val left me in charge, I couldn't do it, since I was mourning her. Sharlyn helped pick up the ball when I would drop it so numerously. When the funeral began, I was not sure how I would hold it in, but I did. I was astonished when everyone turned out. The entire city turned out, because of who she was. She was Mrs. Scott Ames, one of the top people in town. I swear, people are so calculating! My wife was well loved in town; and she loved everyone else. Anngelique Minzell told me during the funeral, that nobody in town was more loved than she was. I grew up with a strict sense of code, especially in funerals. I never cried, because it was not for me to do. However, at the funeral, I broke down and bawled like a baby. I lost the love of my life, my soulmate. All our years, everyone knew us as Scott and Valerie. That day, Sharlyn was strong for me, when I needed it. I don't think I will ever remarry, because I cannot be married to anyone else. I loved Valerie too much, although everyone tells me that I should not close myself off to loving again. Diana Allerton had never given up on loving me. Now, with Valerie gone, I would consider dating her again, but she is so busy with her law practice, so I cannot see us dating. Diana understood that, and she and I are still best friends. I will escort her to things though, so that is a beginning. When I arrived in Boston, after I got rid of Valerie's possessions, I reconnected with my best friend, Michael Harper. He and I attended Harper Academy together when we were small. Valerie had attended school in Wethersfield, Connecticut, and we kept in touch through letters. Michael had told me that when Shelby (his first wife) passed away after she was killed, he never thought he could get through it. He married a girl named Natalya (but then she annulled it) and now, he is married to Wendy. Those two are so much in love. And she is an excellent mother to their family. I got to meet Dylan, Hannah, Barry, Eric and Rosemary. They are very wonderful. Dyl and his husband are the fathers of twins; Hannah is married with a daughter; Rosemary is married with a son; and Barry and Eric are still single. Michael told me that in spite of everything, Barry and Eric are as much a part of his family as Dyl, Hannah and Rose. With me in Boston now, I cannot see Sharlyn as I would like to. But I would love to have her and her family come to Boston. They would love it, I know. I have fallen in love with Boston. Also, I ended up falling in love again and remarrying! I married Diana, and now we have a baby daughter named Valerie Anne. Sharlyn is thrilled I am married again, and she is totally in love with her half-sister. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes from a character's view